cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Books
Short Stories Scarlet_and_Black Zuko lost much more than an Agni Kai... AU tag to episode 2. Operational Risk Managemant How could the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe have dared to leave their own people utterly defenseless, to answer the Earth Kingdom's call for aid? Well, as it turned out, Hakoda had a plan... Warning: NOT a cute-n-fluffy fic. Lessons-in-Thin-Air What Zuko learns at the Western Air Temple, whether he wants to or not. Spoilers through 313 Once-More-With-Dreaming Zuko, Iroh, and a conversation about religion, spirits, and rebirth. Spoilers for episode 2x2. Longer Fanfics SunChild Genderbent AU series. When Princess yes, princess Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation, she was pregnant- now she must travel the world with a child in tow, seeking the Avatar as the key to her redemption- and her daughter's. Rated for later chapters. Dragons_in_the_Sun Fire Lord Ozai favors a more permanent solution to the problem of Zuko, and the spirits disagree. To-Honour-the-moment His crew vanishes. His ship falls to dust. From now on Zuko's quest through the world will be haunted by cold, rust, and by the salamander… Dynasty of Storms Katara must decide how the war will end, and what happens next. Another-Brother It was a mission of revenge. There weren't supposed to be any survivors, but Chief Hakoda couldn't bring himself to kill the Fire Nation boy. Against his better judgment, he brought him home. A Zuko joins the Water Tribe story. Three-Years-At-Sea Zuko adjusts to his new situation, Iroh tries to guide him, and the Universe seems content to make the prince's life as miserable as possible. Zuko's adventures on the high seas during his banishment. Embers Dragon's fire is not so easily extinguished; when Zuko rediscovers a lost firebending technique, shifting flames can shift the world... Follows "Theft Absolute". Shadow-of-the-Dragon-King In the months before Zuko's exile, he and Azula are locked in a battle of wills for the soul of a nation. Lives are caught in the crossfire, and the Fire Nation will be changed forever. An in-depth look behind Zuko's exile, sequel to "The Alternative." Dragon at Heart Prince Zuko quits his hunt for Aang to look for his mother instead, but when the reunion with Ursa doesn't go well, Zuko goes through a metamorphosis to find a new path. Meanwhile, Gaang are forced to realize the world isn't black 'n white. Dragons, friendships and major changes to plot. Lily-of-the-Valley In order to find someone, you must first know who you are searching for. Zuko only knows Ursa as his mother, but before she was his mother, she was a powerful woman. A look back into Ursa's life as princess, married to Ozai, second son. Reluctant_Hero "It was an accident." That was what Zuko had said to his crew when he used an element he hadn't been meant to. He wasn't the Avatar. The Avatar was supposed to be in the Earth Kingdom, hidden by its walls. Unless the old Avatar had died long ago ... and had already been replaced sixteen years ago. Second_Nature Destiny is a funny thing-Zuko's season 2 story arc takes a radical turn after he is captured at the North Pole. One event can change so much- and so little. Plotbending, character exploration and a grittier more realistic portrayal of the Avatar World.